


nightmares

by soharu87



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soharu87/pseuds/soharu87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, terezi has a bad nightmare at 2 am and calls over Karkat to make sure it was just a dream.<br/>Things develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

“TEREZI!”  
Karkat slammed the door open to her room, the door shaking after hitting the wall so hard. His scythe in hand, sweat running down his face, his breathing erratic as he panted heavily.  
She was just standing there, in front of her bed, staring at the ground, a red blanket covering her shoulders lightly, one hand clutching it.  
“Terezi, whats wrong! What was such an emergency! Is it jack? Was he here! Are you hurt!”  
“no…” her voice was barely audible.  
“What the hell Terezi!” He relaxed, but now was more angry than frightened.  
But she was silent.  
“What the fuck did you call me here for this late at night! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were in danger or something! Is this just another one of your pranks!?”  
“…”  
“Terezi…? “  
He was growing nervous now. Terezi was never this silent.  
“Terezi, whats wrong.”  
He walked over to her, silently. She didn’t even move.  
“Terezi. Please, just tell me whats wrong.”  
“Nothing. I just needed to check something.”  
“Then why did you call me?”  
“Its nothing. Really. You can leave now Karkat.”  
He almost does.  
Hes not sure if its his stubbornness, his curiosity, or his worry over her, but he doesn’t leave.  
“Why wont you just… let me?”  
">:?"  
“You think you can do everything on your own. And for the most part, you really can. You don’t need help. But why is it when its obvious you do need help, you wont let anyone know? Its no different from that time you were feeling depreciated by your ancestor… You just hide your feelings and go off on your own, and… fuck. You know im not good with words…”  
“I just had a nightmare, Karkat.”  
“… It wasn’t just a nightmare though, was it.”  
"…"  
“Was it about Vriska?”  
“No.”  
“Terez-“  
“Alright already! Fine! I had a nightmare all of you were dead! Dave was dead! John was dead! Kanaya was dead! Gamzee was dead! Jack Noir came and killed all of you! I could smell everyones blood! And I watched him kill you! I got scared, okay!?” she panted, her arms back and to her sides, and turned her head away.  
He stays silent.  
“I… I just… You were gone karkat… You left me and tried to confront jack, and you failed. Your blood… your silent body… I can still imagine it, its still fresh.”  
Karkat is silent for a few moments, taking it in. I see, so you called me because you thought it… that i…" Her body relaxes, and she clutches her cloak again.  
Shes trying not to, but she cant help but let a tear fall down her face.  
(Oh fuck, she’s crying now… )  
His arms find her shoulders, slowly reaching around her back. Her hand clutch his shirt, burying her face in his chest.  
“Its okay Terezi. It was a dream… Everyones okay.”  
The grip on her back tightened slightly. It was when his arms reached all the way around her, he realized just how small she was. How vulnerable she was. Even though she was this strong, happy, justice-enthralled, stubborn troll… she could still be weak sometimes too. But she was so much stronger than him. Actually having the guts to do things, not caring about others opinions, she could do what she wanted and everyone liked her for it.  
He couldn’t really say the same for himself.  
He was stubborn, a jerk idiot, desperate, and a freak. And even though she knew all of this, she chose to stick by him. Even though she knew about his mutated colored blood she still stayed by his side.  
Even from her nightmare, out of all the people she chose to comfort her, to make sure they were still alive… it was him.  
She didn’t choose dave. She chose him.  
His heart began to pound.  
She chose him.  
He could feel himself getting more nervous by the second, as thoughts began to suddenly resurface. All of their conversations. All of their moments. Everything at once filled his mind of her image and her personality.  
She chose him.  
He wasn’t sure whether to let go, or to hold her tighter. He wanted to do both, so instead, he froze. Would she still want to be in his redrom quadrant? Was he over thinking this? Did a mutated doomed sufferer like him even have permission to have a matesprite? Did he ask her now? Did he ask her later?  
And so as his mind fought vigorously for some kind of conclusion, Karkat could do nothing but stay exactly where he was.  
With a small hitch in her breathing, he was interrupted from his thoughts. He was so selfish, he shouldn’t be thinking over his quadrants now… she was still upset about the dream. He needed to calm her down. Then maybe later he could think about it.  
Suddenly, She hit him.  
“Fuck! What was that for!” he clutched his cheek, one arm still around her.  
“Promise you won’t ever do that!”  
“Do what!”  
“Leave me and die!”  
“That was a dream!”  
“I don’t care! If that ever happens, you're not allowed to leave my side! You… I don’t want to die alone, okay? If we do, I want you to be with me.”  
He stands there, Terezi in his arm, and thinks for a moment. She wanted to be around him if that ever happened, but…  
he puts his other arm back around her. “Why cant I just be with you all the time?”  
She was silent.  
Immediately he thought her silence meant rejection, and he quickly retracted his statement, avoiding her eyes.  
“Whatever. I was just contemplating on-.”  
“I would like that.”  
!! “Y-you would?” he looked back to her.  
“… yeah.” she smiled a little.  
And once again, she chose him. The previous rush of adrenaline erupted from his heart into his body, making his temperature rise, and blood rush to his face.  
“But…”  
:?  
“I just… i'm not sure if I can take seeing you like that again. I don’t want you to die, Karkat. I don’t want us to die. Or dave, or Kanaya, or Jade, or Gamzee, or anyone else!”  
He took in a deep breath, and whispered against her head.  
“Im here Terezi.” He began, slow, to give meaning. “Feel my body, feel my warmth. Youre awake."  
her  
"Smell me or whatever the fuck you do. Im still alive. Jack Noir isn’t here. As your leader, and as someone who thinks of you being very close to me, I will not let your dream happen. I wont let them die. No one else. Ill even protect those stupid wrigglers. Even that douchebag dave if it means you’ll be happy.”  
And really, that was all he wanted.  
"But why?"  
"what do you mean but why"  
"But why would you do all that for me?"  
"Because im your leader, and its my job to protect you."  
"oh because obviously im blind and i cant defend myself."  
"what? no, thats not-"  
She pushed herself from his grasp.  
"well guess what, i can protect myself! i dont need your stupid leadership!"  
oops.  
"Yeah, i know. im a really bad leader arent i?"  
crap, she didnt mean to say that. Why wasnt he getting mad? Get mad Karkat, yell. argue. deny.  
"I mean, i know i really fucked up when even you tell me my leadership sucks."  
FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEHEEHEE ill have to post the rest of it later.


End file.
